


Tainted

by Blondebunnyboo



Category: Epic (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M.k/nod, m.k x nod, ronin/tara - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondebunnyboo/pseuds/Blondebunnyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M.K is chosen to be queen after Tara loses her life. She seems to be going fine until the remaining Boggan's bring back Mandrake and they kidnap her. He rots her heart causing her to have all kinds of different temptations of wrongful doings. Will she be able to save herself before Moonhaven is lost forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted

The moon was in position there was a blast.

It was too late.

I wouldn't be able to go home.

With tears pricking my eyes I take in a deep breath building up the courage to go back. I slowly make my way back up to the center of Moonhaven. I walk through one of the doors to the grand ball room. People were happy, peaceful I could hear them cheering over the war.

We won but why do I get the feeling I lost everything?

Tara said I would get back for all I had given.

I look across the room to see Ronin and Nod panting and chuckling, smiling at each other. "Oh please just say you love each other." I say in a teasing tone.

"I thought we just did." Ronin replied.

"Hey. You're still here?" I hear Nod say in a completely disbelieving tone.

"Yeah I guess I missed my chance." I say sighing to myself.

"I'm sorry but not completely sorry." He says taking my hand. Maybe it's not so bad.

The pod stood in its space proud and strong as it shone on. It released a small glowing substance that circled the people of Moonhaven, especially Ronin it seemed to linger for a moment there was a faint smile on his face. Yet I could feel the pain as it left his side. All of a sudden a figure appeared in front of me it was Tara herself but she looked different made up of small lights that made up her image. She looked like she was a beautiful pointillism painting that belonged in a gallery.

She gave me that smile the one that Ronin seemed to love. She opened her mouth "take care of them for me." She said.

Wait what did she mean?

Before I got a chance to ask her, she placed her lips upon my forehead they felt faint, warm and relaxing. I took a sharp inhale, closing my eyes I felt something happening to me.

I couldn't be her heir could I?

I opened my eyes to see Ronin smiling at me. "There's that smile." I hear from Tara as my head turns to see her disappearing.

I looked down at myself and felt a bit of shock at my appearance my hoodie and boots were gone and replaced with a beautiful delicate dress made up of pure green leafs and white petals. It was much like Tara's dress but it seemed to have droopy sleeves that stopped at my forearms, it wrapped around my body much like hers and ended at my feet. I lifted my dress to find a petite pair of flats made of leaves much like Tara's. I look up again to see people kneeling toward me.

I was in complete and utter shock "w-what's going on?" I say stuttering over my words.

Ronin stands up leading the everybody else to follow his lead. "Tara has chosen you to be queen of Moonhaven you're Majesty." He says.

I quickly feel a fear taking over. I start to with draw from people Nod steps forward to take my hand I shake my head and run out of the ball room. I don't know where I am going I just needed to get out.

Did Tara not take in to consideration my Father? My life at home? My plans for the future? How selfish was she to make this decision! My life had just been decided for me!

I continued to run. I wasn't sure where I was going but I needed to get out. I felt my newly made flats slip off my feet as I continued on running. I could hear my feet patter across the marble like rock it was rather warm. I stopped when I finally was able to get to a window. I bit my lip as I tried to make a decision whether to use my newly given powers or not. Just how to they work? I just use my mind or do I flick in a certain motion to get plants to do what I want I don't understand how I could use them without any guidance.

I flicked my hand, nothing.

Putting my hands to the side of head and try to make a command, no response.

I sigh to myself.

I lift parts of my dress as I make it easier for myself to get on the window ledge. I gently put my legs over the ledge and let my feet dangle over the edge. I looked down at my feet no doubt the Leafmen would be watching me at this very moment.

I could feel some moss under me I felt it seeping through the layers of my dress. It was wet, damp and slippery.

There is a slight bit of light appearing on my toes, I wriggle them giggling to myself. All of a sudden I felt slight tremors they were happening in a rhythmic motion. I start to slip, I hold on tightly but with each tremor I can feel myself slipping a bit more inch by inch.

I hear my Father's voice calling my name over and over. He sounded like he was panicking attempting to find his daughter to help her come home.

Too bad I couldn't.

I used my toes to grip on to the moss. I pushed my hands on to the moist substance that persisted on soaking my dress. I forced myself up before I felt my hands lose their balance as I tumbled back. I closed my eyes, moving my hands to cover the back of my head to soften the impact but it ever came. It felt like my body was flying I opened my eyes relieved to see that same bushy, brown hair. I've come so accustomed to over the past two days.

I gave a small smile, he smiled back.

Maybe just maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Mary Katherine!" I heard my Father yell my name frantically again.

A wave of dread swept me up again. "Ronin went to get your Dad he needs to know what happened." Nod said helping me up.

"What do I tell him?" I asked him.

"Mary Katherine!" I heard again. I gulped turning around to find my Father's eye staring at me through the window. I walk towards the window and climb out as my Father offered his hand for me to stand on I took it. He lifted me towards his face.

"Mary-I mean M.K, Honey what happened?" He asked as he put those specially designed lenses that would slow my movements down.

"H-hi Dad I was chosen as queen." I said looking down. "Is there anywhere you could take us? You know so it could just be us you know Daddy, daughter time?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

He nodded. He started to walk just a few meters away from Moonhaven. A few of the soldiers were ready to follow but I commanded them to stay.

"So you're not coming home?" He asked almost sounding heart broken.

I shook my head lightly. I could feel tears sting my eyes.

He gently put a finger under my chin lifting my head up. "Y-you know I always thought if I could prove it to your Mother you both would come back to me."

I hugged his part of his finger. I couldn't wrap myself around it I was so small. There was only one thing I could say and that was "I'm so sorry. You were right all this time about everything Dad." I sobbed out as I rubbed my face on to his finger.

"Hey, hey M.K it's okay. You found your way back to me." He said attempting to calm me down.

I looked up at him as I sobbed "but I might never be able to come home now."

"Hey Kiddo it's not like I can't come and visit and with your help we could escalate my research. You can always shrink me down like the other queen did to you." He said.

I sniffled "I have no idea how to use my powers Dad."

"Well learn then get back to me I would love to explore this world!" He smiled.

"I'll keep that in mind. I'll be sure to be home straight away when I can to make you as small as I am." I smiled lightly back.

"Looks like this is your home now." He replied.

"W-what about you and Ozzie?" I asked.

"Shrink us down we'll both visit when you. I'm sure the kids of Moonhaven would love Ozzie." He said.

I smiled "Yeah."

There was a slight ruffling in the trees. Since Tara shrunk me I could feel all of my senses heightened my smell, sight, and hearing. It was faint. "Wait here." I say as I leaped through the air. I narrowly miss a leaf I quickly grab it and hold on to it with all of my strength. I jerk myself up a small groan of frustration leaves my lips as I climb up through small holes to the stem. I get up on a branch I kneel down behind a few leafs.

I look around my breathing was shallow and quiet. I was trying my best to blend in to the shrubbery my dress seemed to intermix with the leafs and such.

My breath hitched at what I saw.

A Boggan.

It saw my Father. No. No don't do that! It was aiming an arrow at him. It was small but it looked like it belonged to Mandrake it might of contained rot.

Okay. Okay M.K concentrate your Father needs you. Putting my fingers to the side of my head I sealed my eyes shut and attempted to move a branch with my mind. I wrinkled my nose slightly as I felt my mind send a vibration toward a branch. My eyes opened as I saw leafs flying everywhere the Boggan was flying across back towards the boarder of their land. I look to the direction of my Father I smile. He's okay. I feel a slight headache coming along I shake my mind off it and jump down towards my Father.

"Dad!" I yell "are you okay?" I ask as I land on his shoulder.

"Of course M.K why wouldn't I be?" He replies taking his hand to his shoulder and I step on it.

"Oh no reason." I reply smiling.

Just now I was able to help my Father. Just like the start of this adventure, shrinking down I've helped so many people. Maybe, just maybe I could help the people of Moonhaven rebuild their lives. Protect them.

"Dad I'll miss you." I say looking up at him.

"We'll still see each other M.K." He smiled. "So are the soldier's helmets made off acorns?" He asked excited.

"Well no, they are made from layers of leafs like their armor Dad." I reply giggling.

"Well they should really consider the potential." He laughed.

"As their queen I will start road testing them straight away!" I say.

"I'll be looking forward to it." He replies. "Do you want to be their queen?"

"I don't know it was sprung on me so suddenly by Tara what if I can't protect them Dad?" I ask doubting myself again.

"So the former queen's name was Tara?" He asked I nodded. "M.K you were chosen for a reason and well I'm proud of my little girl." He smiled.

"Thanks Dad." I replied. "We should be getting back now if I'm right Nod or Ronin are up in one of these trees watching over me." I joked.

Though I knew they more than likely were.

"Nod and Ronin?" He asked taking a step toward back to Moonhaven.

"The man who came to get you was Ronin and Nod the man who was holding me when you looked through the window." I say sighing.

"I don't like the way that boy Nod was holding you." He laughed.

"I fell he caught me." I say feeling a slight blush coming to my cheeks.

"I'll have to talk to him." He smiled.

"Dad." I whined.

"We're back M.K." He said sadly.

"I'll miss you Dad." I say getting up and hugging his thumb.

"I'll miss you too take care." He said putting me back.

I step back in there was no one around, the rock marble was cold extremely cold. I slowly make my way back to the ball room. I find my shoes and lean against a wall. I drop one on the floor and slip one on and then the other. I smooth out my dress and get ready to find everyone. I look around the castle it was so simple yet beautiful.

I close my eyes and inhale. I go towards the great ballroom and then all of a sudden I feel an impact. I make a small noise of discomfort as I look to find my sudden wall was Nod.

"Where have you been?" He asked me worried.

"I needed to talk to my Dad." I reply. "Nod?"

"Yeah?" He asks.

"Does this change things you know between us?" I ask.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

"I see. I need to go in there to address them." I say.

Nod playfully took his arms out "then please your majesty please allow me to escort you to the room." He says in a posh accent.

I broke out in giggle fits taking his arm. "It shall be my honor kind Sir." I reply.

After walking for a few minutes I get nervous I shouldn't really be doing this but I need to get this off my chest.

"Nod?" I ask trying to get his attention.

"Yes?" He replies facing me.

I build up the courage, placing my hand on his chest. I pulled on his armor and softly place my lips on his. I could feel him throw his arms around me to pull me in closer. After a moment he let me go. I take him by the hand and pulled him behind me.

We entered and I was put on the spot. Nim Gulu took my free hand "May I present, ladies and gentlemen, our new queen!" I gave a small nervous smile.

I hope I make a good enough queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting up here for the fun of it my take on M.K becoming queen.


End file.
